clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanta Penguin
Kanta Penguins are a species of penguins that live on three islands that was once known as Kanta Island. Due to the dramatic differences of climate on each island, each population of Kantas (Except Western) from each islands have made minor adaptations to survive in the climates of their islands. Background During a time before the era of Olde Antartica, there was an island known as Kanta Island which was home to penguins known as Kanta Penguins. Kanta Island was formed by an underwater volcano, which gradually made itself above the surface, forming an island. It was soon known as Mt. Joe. Back then the inhabitants of Kanta Island were like the Farmish, but they were significantly interested in inventing things, to the point that they were more technologically advanced than any other population of penguin at the time. The population of Kanta Penguins had no idea that Mt. Joe was a dormant volcano. It was a matter of time until it erupted once more. On December the 16th, 1929, local scientists reported that small earth tremors were hitting Kanta Island. The leader of the island, however, said that they shouldn't be worried about a "few vibrations". However, during the next few days the tremors started getting more and more powerful, to the point of bringing four water towers down to the ground. No one was harmed by the collapsing towers, fortunately. It was on the 21st that scientists realized Mt. Joe was dormant volcano and was about to erupt, but sadly, it was too late to warn the rest, and Mt. Joe erupted big time the next day. The sheer blast reduced the caldrea to rubble. Kanta Island was mostly destroyed. The scientists themselves escaped the eruption with their families using a flying contraption known as the Sky-D-AL. Some time before the eruption a small ship home to several Kanta Penguins sailed off, avoiding the catasphrophe. A few days later, the dust settled and the cold, volcanic winter ended, there were three small islands in place of what was once the great Kanta Island. The southmost part was the most intact, and mass majority of the penguin-made structures were still there. The northernmost island was still quite mountainous, because the biggest part of the volcano was there. The Eastern Island was nearly reduced to nothing. During the course of 50 years, several things happened. On the South Island, the Kanta Penguins were recovering from the eruption and reformed their society. Exotic Plantlife started to grow and weird and wonderful animals started popping up everywhere. The new leader of the island declared to rename the island "South Island". On the North Island, the high alditudes caused the place to be more colder than the nearby lands, so cold that freak blizzard hit the mountains every now and again. Over half a century the penguins acclimitzized and developed thick feathers. But all of a sudden hostile animals and plants started to appear, and now this island, known as The Northern Moraine is one of the most hostile places in Antartica. The descendants of the sciencetists returned to their homeland to find that the last island has been took over by a group of bandits known as The Snowball Groupies. This sparked a war known as The First Snowball War to take place on the island, with The groupies against the Eastern Kanta Penguins. The Kantas won and began construction on the island, turning it into a Ternville esque city called Skydale. The City then headed to the USA, where the Eastern Kanta Penguins hoped to live at, but it was so cold that they decided to go back to the two islands and stay there, where Skydale is now the capital city of the Eastern Kantas. They installed heaters in the city and whenever they needed to leave the island they had to dress up in warm winter clothing, such as parkas. The ship that sailed off continued to sail through the ocean for generations. Soon however, the ship arrived an isle known as Razorbeak Island, and the Kantas aboard the ship decided to settle there. They chose to rename themselves "Western Kanta Penguins" and have been living on that island ever since. Appearance Southern Kanta Penguins can easily be mistook to be Adelie Penguins, as they look almost identical. The major diffrences between the two types of penguins is that Southern Kantas are approximately two inches taller than adelies. They also have less, yet bigger feathers than Adelie Penguins, as they live in a hot enviroment. Northern Kanta Penguins have the most thickest feathers than any other penguin in Antartica. They grew there thick feathers to keep warm in the harsh cold, and to add to this warmth they wear coats and clothing made from wool belonging to a uniqe type of Shprogshel that ended up on the moraine after some of the goats got onto a big piece of driftwood that went off to sea and to the island. They also seem to be scruffy-looking. Eastern Kanta Penguins are slightly taller then the Southern variant. They are not identical to Adelies, unlike the Southern Kanta Penguin. Eastern Kanta Penguins have smaller flipers. They also are thiner then most other Penguins. They learn much quicker then other Penguins. They are the smallest type of Kanta Penguin there is. The island they live on is very warm, so they have fewer feathers then most Penguins. This means they're threatended by cold weather, so whenever leaving the island for somewhere cooler, they always dress warm. Western Kanta Penguins have not changd a bit for 50 years, and thus, look exactly like Southern Kantas, even down to height and feathers. Sciencetists are currently researching how this is possible. Culture Tidalwave, I'll write all the Eastern parts as I said. Write the other ones! Eastern Kanta Penguins are very adventurerous. They like to explore often. They make some very good airships, which are used mostly when exploring. Eastern Kanta Penguins are traders, and they trade with South Island. They don't trade with the Northern Kanta. They do explore Northern Kanta territory though. All airships are classifieed one of these four; Shadow Airships, Combat Airships, Scout Airships, and Merchant Airships. See Skydale Airships. Eastern Kanta Penguins also trade with Ternville. They do trade with other nations such as UnitedTerra and Free Republic of Guymed, but for these occasions, they need the winter clothing. Southern Kanta Penguins thrive upon their technoligical advances, but they also have a really good cooking and fishing buisness. Every year they have an international fair that celebrates all the great technology in Antarctica, which is ended with a huge parade and a feast enjoyed by the enitre population of South Island. Northern Kanta Penguins all live in various,seperate villages that only have one way in and one way out, to stop all hostile forces that roam the snowy plains of the moraine. They utilise fish bows (Crossbows with fish for ammo.) to hunt down Shprogshels for food, but they also eat any available plant if meat storages go low. Each village is ruled by a cheiftan who declares what can or can't be done in their village. Western Kanta Penguins are great at physical tasks, and have a good amount of technology, too. They have similar traits to other kinds, like being adventurous, having some technology advances, and are great at hunting. They mostly work together to get things done, and think that teamwork can solve many fights. Notable Kanta Penguins Tidalwave11: A famous Southern Kanta Chef who currently works at a resturaunt in Eastshield. Dot: A Northern Kanta Penguin who is a master of disguise. She isn't the same as normal Northern Kantas. Jong Arnold: An Eastern Kanta Penguin who is the personal assistant of Barrick Abanana. Pablodepablo: A friend and workmate of Tidalwave11 who is 1 of the few penguins who can make pasta. Trivia * Eastern Kanta Penguins are famous for being explorers. They create smaller airships, and explore everywhere. Category:Penguins Category:Species Category:Creatures